Characters
The following page is a list of characters and their owners(OCs/FCs only) in Chaotic Crossover. Main Characters * Blue-Light Block/Block Trio Deceased (bigmilanfan) * Lance (explodingmario15) * Kade "The Shy Guy" Berry (KirbyMorphs4MLPRP) * Shiro Hikari (CrystalhogGamer) * Chaos Starlight (CrystalhogGamer) * Scarlet Starlight (CrystalhogGamer) * CORE!Frisk * Catya the Catblast (bigmilanfan) * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Classic Sonic * Classic Tails * Classic Knuckles * Mighty the Armadillo * Ray the Flying Squirrel * Mario * Luigi * Paper Mario * Marcus (MarcusKirby2018) * Frank (FAVman33) * Frunk (FAVman33) * Jeb (Jebraimaking) * Dook (DookDaElf) * Maggie (DookDaElf) * Speedy the Hedgehog (jiazji) * Kaito (tiagomale2134ninja) * Jay Flamestar (JFlamestar/ThatScammedNoob_Lol) * David Waterstar (David_NoHashtags) * Adeleine * Frisk UNDERTALE (friskUNDERTALE1) * Virtual Miku * Rin (Virtual Miku's Dimension) * Hatsune Miku * Kagamine Rin * Kagamine Len * Megurine Luka * Megpoid GUMI * Eve (Eve) * Dark Matter * Zan Partizanne * Flamberge * Francisca * Licky (Jebraimaking) * Proto * Shado (bigmilanfan) * Madeline * Mirror Madeline * Human X (bigmilanfan) * Bruhk (bigmilanfan) * Oka Ruto Side Characters * Noobly (smallnoob11) * Hat Kid * Mustache Girl * Plot Scissors (bigmilanfan) * Plot Hammer (Filipoke) * Deathling (bigmilanfan) * Takano Sorai (CrystalhogGamer) * Princess Peach * Rosalina * Koopa the Quick * Evi (bigmilanfan) * Calamus * Alula * Silver * Mona * Ashley * Red * Tetra * Dr. Eggman * Mother Good (bigmilanfan) * Da Spectatoor (Meowlikes) * Kirby * Meta Knight * King Dedede * Orca/Idate * Sans * Papyrus Deceased * Bowser * Oscilloscope (SuperNerd999998) * Mehkila (bigmilanfan) * Diesel Deceased (bigmilanfan) * Xenia the Xeno'jiiva (bigmilanfan) * Tigra Deceased (bigmilanfan) * Mikasa (bigmilanfan) * Nepina (bigmilanfan) * Nina (bigmilanfan) * Ester (bigmilanfan) * Starrica (bigmilanfan) * Mepho (bigmilanfan) * Memona (bigmilanfan) Villains * Cyalm (Explode1) * Bete Noire * Kyubert (bigmilanfan) * Nidhog (bigmilanfan) * Brain-0z (bigmilanfan) * P. Lance (explodingmario15) * Eni the Evil Babysitter (bigmilanfan) * Nixenh (bigmilanfan) * Error Crystal (Filipoke) * Spooky * Monokuma * Shana Djinn (bigmilanfan) * Xangel (bigmilanfan) * Lickster (Jebraimaking) * Golscorn (bigmilanfan) * Yaldabaoth * Siralos * King of Sorrow * Dimentio * Dark Boy (bigmilanfan) * Light Girl (bigmilanfan) Council of Gods * Xiniv (bigmilanfan) * Etihw * Time (bigmilanfan) * None (bigmilanfan) * Palutena * Amatarasu Other Gods * Naratine (bigmilanfan) * Empty (bigmilanfan) * Seconds (bigmilanfan) * Death * Viridi * Ecxistense (bigmilanfan) * Zezk (bigmilanfan) * Crystal (CrystalhogGamer) * Reaper of the Blood Moon, Elizar (bigmilanfan) Ride Monsters * Valery Deceased (Owner: BLB / Monster: Valstrax) * Nightglobe Deceased (Owner: CORE!Frisk / Monster: Agnaktor) * Shagan (Owner: Mother Good / Monster: Shagaru Magala) * Dodo (Owner: Flamberge / Monster: Dodogama) * Flare (Owner: Emalf / Monster: Glavenus) * Mimi (Owner: Evi / Monster: Legiana) * Jixa (Owner: CORE!Frisk / Monster: Astalos) * Atora (Owner: Dedede / Monster: Athal-ka) Unknown * Nexo (bigmilanfan) * Yakashka (bigmilanfan) * The Behemoth (bigmilanfan) Points * Gaem (bigmilanfan) * Shardstal (CrystalhogGamer) * Puranetto (CrystalhogGamer) * Pinkerold (CrystalhogGamer) * Leafco (bigmilanfan) * Drema (bigmilanfan) * Hexmare (bigmilanfan) * Mallus (explodingmario15) * Moonshar (bigmilanfan) * Yanex (bigmilanfan) * Disc (Jebraimaking) Animals of the World in Darkness * Rockillers (Homunclis Family) * Airaptors (Reptillekers Family) * Dark Miffllen (Homunclis Family) * Aqship Fish (??? Family) * Sea Yslinner (Yslinner Family) * Fire Yslinner (Yslinner Family) * Leafbir (Birnicus Family) * Magma Moluken (Reptillekers Family) * Mosseater (Homunclis Family) Nintendo-tans + SEGA Hard Girls * Nessa * Susanna * Venus * Dolly * Riva * Yui * Mega-Drive * Saturn * Dreamcast Category:Main Pages